Shattered Dreams
by icebird-rising
Summary: When Ron lands in the hospital, Hermione is crushed... But will a new love overpower her old one? Will she take great risks with lust or stay in the safety of everlasting love?
1. The Marble Fountain

A/N: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!! So anyway, I got the idea for this story from the TV show "Everwood". Basically, Hermione is dating Ron and he winds up in the hospital. Despite her grieving, she notices Harry in a different light. He seems more attractive than Hermione thought. Now she has to choose between Ron and Harry in a war within her heart.

Whoa that was kind of freaky. Don't worry (if you are), this is not JUST a romance fic, there are other aspects to the story. A lot of horror will appear later on. Enjoy! (Hey, that was the longest Author's Note I've ever written!)

******************************************************

"Hermione! Over here!"

Hermione Granger looked out over the sunny Hogwarts grounds to see her best friend Harry Potter standing with her boyfriend Ron Weasley near the enormous fountain. She hurried across the lawn, the sun making her brown hair shine even more than it already was.

__

Thank goodness for hair products. Hermione thought with a little smile as caught up with the guys.

"What's up?" she asked, sitting on the fountain's marble edge. She looked up at Ron with innocent brown eyes.

"Not much. Harry and I were just discussing the best way to get revenge on Snape without him knowing it was us," said Ron, who had Crookshanks purring around his leg.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You two never stop, do you? It won't matter who gets revenge on Snape, he'll still think it's you. He _hates_ Gryffindors, remember? And what did he do that was worthy of revenge this time?" Now Hermione looked up at Harry to discover that he was already looking at her. They smiled at each other.

__

He has a nice smile. Hermione noticed suddenly. Then she realized Ron was talking.

"Well, first he reprimanded us for not doing a longer essay than was assigned; which was THREE BLOODY ROLLS OF PARCHMENT, then he decided we'd done enough with the knowledge potions because Neville wasn't any brighter, so we moved on to hearing potions, which can make people temporarily deaf… The list goes on and on. Say, where were you during Potions anyway?" Ron removed Crookshanks from his leg and sat down next to Hermione.

She said, "I was feeling ill and went to see Madam Pomfrey."

Hermione realized she must be a very bad liar, because Harry instantly said, "You didn't want to go to Potions, did you Hermione?"

"What? Hermione, skipping class? No way!" cried Ron.

"Actually, Harry's right," confessed Hermione, "I've just had enough of Professor Snape! Why is he so foul anyway? I mean, what's his freakin' problem?"

Harry and Ron's mouths dropped open in surprise. They had never heard Hermione talk that way about a teacher! Then Harry jumped back, and Ron fell off the fountain.

Professor Snape was right behind Hermione.


	2. Special Person

"Damnit," I muttered.  
  
"Now Granger. Move it!" ordered Snape menacingly.  
  
I got up and followed him into the musty castle that I was usually proud to call home. I walked to the dungeons and into Snape's office. Sitting down in a firm wooden chair, I saw Snape lock the door behind him.  
  
"What the heck?" I thought.  
  
I had been reprimanded by Snape once before in his office, and he hadn't locked the door. In fact, he had left it open for all of Slytherin House to hear. It had been awful.  
  
"So," said my teacher, circling around me like a hawk. "Think you know me so well now do you? Well I'll teach you one lesson you're sure to never forget as long as you live. And love."  
  
Bending down, Snape kissed me hard on the mouth. I was so stunned I couldn't move. What in the name of bloody hell was going on here? Although it wasn't right, I almost enjoyed the kiss; he was good at it.  
  
Until he reached for the wrong places.  
  
One hand was groping my chest; the other sneaking it's way up my skirt. That was enough of that! I stood up abruptly and smacked Snape hard across the face. No one had ever done that to me except for one very special person.  
  
"No, okay? No. Jus- just, no. No," I said as harshly as possible.  
  
Taking out my wand, I pointed it at the door and yelled, "Alohomora!" And with that, the lock flew off the door and right at Snape's nose. I unhinged the door and ran off, fighting back tears and confusion.  
  
For some reason, that little 'meeting' had brought back memories of that special person.  
  
******************************************************  
  
A/N: DANG! I JUST REALIZED THAT I DID SOMETHING VERY STUPID! I changed the point of view from being first person limited to Hermione's point of view. Please pardon the error! Well now you can tell me which one you like better. 


	3. Clover Hodges

A/N: I have decided to continue, at least for now, in Hermione's POV. If you liked it better the other way just let me know.  
  
DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Harry Potter. I own nothing here; it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. The only thing here that's mine is Clover Hodges.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Going slowly to Gryffindor Tower, I though about him.  
  
"Maybe I making too big a deal out of him," I thought.  
  
No way. Even if our 'romantic relationship' hadn't gotten very far, it was something that had always stayed in the back of my mind, even when I started dating Ron. I knew that wasn't very fair to either one of them, but there was almost nothing I could do without hurting them even more.  
  
"God save me from hormones," I though with a bland smile as I reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Fireflies," I said, and she opened up to admit me to the common room. Ron and Harry weren't back yet.  
  
I thought about going back outside, but then they'd wan to know what had happened, and I didn't want to tell them - at least not yet.  
  
"You're going to have to tell them eventually," said a voice from behind me.  
  
I turned around to see Clover Hodges, another Gryffindor in my year, standing on the stairs, smiling a little. Clover has interesting powers, and sometimes she can do things such as read people's minds and make predictions that are much truer than Professor Trelawney can. It all has to do with the alignment of the planets, however, so Clover's powers have little effect when the planets are not aligned favorably.  
  
"Hi Clover," I said, walking up to her.  
  
"Hey Hermione. You've got a real problem huh?" she sat down on one of the stairs.  
  
I nodded and sat down next to her. "I sure do! Snape is such a pig isn't he?"  
  
Clover laughed. "You can say that again! But really Hermione, why don't you tell Professor McGonagall? You can't let Snape run around doing things like this."  
  
I groaned. "Thanks Mom," I joked.  
  
My friend smiled. "Well, just think about it. As for Harry and Ron. Well, tell them when you feel like it."  
  
"Then how am I supposed to explain why I'm not in trouble?" I asked.  
  
She shrugged. "Beats me. Just remember that most guys here are pretty gullible." Clover stood up. "Good luck Hermione." And with that she had left the common room by way of the portrait. 


	4. Death?

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Harry Potter. I own nothing here; it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
******************************************************  
  
I sat pondering what Clover had said to me. True, I could tell my friends when I was ready or I could tell them now.  
  
I didn't have any more time to dwell on it, for just then Ron and Hermione came running into the common room at top speed.  
  
"We saw you through the window!" cried Ron. "How awful is it? Do you have to-"  
  
I held up a hand to stop him from spontaneously combusting with questions. "I'm fine," I told them. "Snape let me go with a lecture about the importance of children keeping quiet."  
  
Harry stared. "Wow, he went easy on you," he said. "Getting a bit soft I would say."  
  
Ron shrugged. "Who cares? The important thing is that Hermione's off the hook and she didn't even miss dinner! Come on; let's go."  
  
The three of us left Gryffindor Tower and went downstairs for dinner in the Great Hall. We talked and laughed until we reached the marble staircase. There, standing at the top, were Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore, and I had just heard what sounded sickeningly like 'death'. I quickly silenced Ron and Harry and we hid around a corner, listening intently.  
  
But as soon as we were quiet McGonagall said, "Well, we will have to be careful now Albus."  
  
"Indeed Minerva, indeed," agreed Dumbledore, nodding.  
  
And with that they were off, walked down the marble staircase together and entering the noisy Great Hall.  
  
I frowned. Death? Was that really what they were talking about? And if so, why would they have to be careful now? 


End file.
